L'entrainement de Naruto
by equinoxe67
Summary: Quand Naruto en à assé de la frivolité de jiraya.... yaoi syndrome de stockolm: attachement envers son agresseur pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, bizzz


C'était toujours pareil, cela faisait déjà un an que Naruto avait quitté Konoha pour s'entraîner avec Jiraya. Mais comme d'habitude, ce vieux pervers préférait flâner avec de jeunes et jolies demoiselles plutôt que de jouer les professeurs.

Mais aujourd'hui, Naruto en avait assez, c'était fini, Jiraya devrait s'occuper de lui-même s'il devait le prendre par les sentiments ( en effet Jiraya à toujours eut un faible pour son sexy no jutsu).

Naruto qui se trouvait dans leur chambre se métamorphosa en la jolie jeune fille de son jutsu et se glissa complètement nu dans le lit de son seinsei, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le retour de celui-ci.

Pendant ce temps là, Jiraya légèrement pompette venait de quitter 2 « bombes », comme il le disait, et rentrait à son appartement, il aspirait à se coucher et désaouler en paix. Enfin il venait d'arriver devant sa porte d'entrée, il se traîna dans le couloir en s'aident des murs et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre/ Là, le spectacle qui l'attendait lui coupa le souffle, peut être une vision dut à son trop plein d'alcool se dit-il d'abord. Là, devant ses yeux, une jolie jeune fille blonde avec des jolies couettes était allongée dans son lit, la tête balancée en arrière elle le regardait avec une moue langoureuse, les draps étaient sur elle de manière à laisser entrapercevoir ses jambes délicatement repliées et le début de son décolleté.

Jiraya n'en croyait pas ses yeux, là, devant lui son jeune élève se mettait à haleté sensuellement !

Naruto tandis un bras vers son seinsei et l'appela :

« Jiraya-kun, quand allez-vous vous occuper de moi ? »

Naruto venait de parler d'une voie délicate en se tortillant les cheveux avec un doigt arrogant.

Jiraya en était sûr, son élève le provoquait dans le seul but de lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait assez de sa frivolité. Mais Naruto n'avait pas choisit le bon moment, en effet, Jiraya était saoul et en plus de ça, à présent il était excité !

Même s'il s'agissait de son élève, cette vision de lui était trop… Il ne pouvait même pas mettre de mots sur ses émotions.

Et là, à la grande surprise de Naruto, notre bon vieux pervers avait violement retiré les draps du corps de Naruto, il monta sur le lit, s'accroupi, saisit les jambes de sa partenaire au creux des genoux et l'attira jusqu'à lui. Naruto sentit ses hanches se faire soulever et se coller contre celles de Jiraya qui le regardait avec sauvagerie.

Naruto paniqua en voyant son seinsei ouvrir sa ceinture, il avait dut aller trop loin, il devait réagir. Finalement il annula sa métamorphose.

Jiraya grogna de désapprobation, alors qu'il était sur le point de conclure, son élève avait reprit son apparence, mais le pire c'est qu'il était habillé à présent. Ses habits, ses satanés tissus qui le séparaient de son but, il fallait les lui enlever, oui il allait les arracher.

Naruto se mit à hurler, non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver. Bien qu'il ait repris sa forme d'homme, son seinsei ne s'en montré pas le moins du monde gêné et essayer à présent de le déshabiller. Alors que Naruto était presque nu et qu'il se débattait en vain ( son seinsei était encore plus fort quand il avait bu), Naruto fut pris d'une frayeur incontrôlable : son seinsei allait le violer. C'est alors qu'Ero sennin s'écroula sur son élève, inconscient, il cuvait. A présent des larmes de soulagement coulait sur les joues de Naruto.

Lorsque Jiraya se réveilla, il mit un bout de temps à se rappeler ce qu'il avait faillit faire la veille. Il constata que Naruto dormait encore sous lui ( sans doute trop choqué pour bouger) avec des larmes sèches sur le visage. Jiraya se releva un peu pour libérer Naruto de son poids et lui caressa tendrement le visage pour le réveiller. Naruto ouvrit péniblement les yeux et dit avec un certain dégoût : « Quand je pense que tu as faillit me prendre de force » Jiraya sourit, s'excusa, l'embrassa… Naruto ne réagit pas cette fois ci et laissa son seinsei presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et lorsqu'il sentit une langue lui caresser les lèvres, il les entrouvrit laissent cette langue délicate s'introduire dans sa bouche.

Jiraya ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait tellement envie de jouer avec la langue de Naruto, de la caresser, de l'entrelacer et même de la mordiller avec amour. Les yeux clos de Naruto, et son silence ( qui ne dit mot consent) l'encourageait à pousser le jeu plus loin. Naruto s'étonna de rester ainsi passif abandonné au creux de l'étreinte de son seinsei qui se faisait de plus en plus pressente. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en avait envie, le sang lui en montait au visage.

La bouille rougissante de son élève attendrit profondément Jiraya, sentant l'excitation de son partenaire monter, il entreprit de le combler de caresses, il parcourut son torse avec douceur s'attardent ici et la selon les réactions de son élève.

Naruto émit un gémissement en sentant une langue s'attarder dans son oreille le faisant frissonner, puis il sentit son lobe se faire mordiller doucement. Mais ces mains, ces mains sur son torse, elles restaient trop chastes, Naruto en était sûr c'était pour faire monter son désir pour lui donner envie de plus… N'en pouvant plus Naruto saisi la main qui le parcourait avec avidité et la plaça sur son entre jambe à présent fiévreux.

Jiraya laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, son élève se montrait entreprenant, non vraiment, il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'essayer de le combler. Jiraya ne se lassait pas des gémissements poussaient par Naruto( bien qu'il tentait de les contenir). Jiraya avait par-dessus tout envie de l'entendre hurler de plaisir…. Mais quelques choses le titiller il ne pouvait pas, Tsunade et Iruka lui avaient confié, ils lui faisaient confiance… Alors dans un nuage de fumée Jiraya disparu laissant Naruto dévasté par le désir seul dans le grand lit.

Naruto n'en revenait pas, Jiraya après l'avoir excité l'avait laissé en plan sans le soulager. Il se coucha alors sur le ventre laissent échapper sa frustration contre le matelas en un soupir haleté avec difficulté. Maintenant Naruto se sentait sale et humilié. Jiraya ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça, foi de Naruto…. Mais Naruto n'eut pas le temps de ruminer sa vengeance plus longtemps car Jiraya était revenu et lui demanda timidement :

« Naruto ça te dirait qu'on essaye tous les deux ? »

« Oui… essayons seinsei »

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite sans doute un entraînement agité mdr !!


End file.
